


Deals in The Library

by BreathOfWings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Biting, Drunken Wager, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathOfWings/pseuds/BreathOfWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So? Three months and I will make your wildest fantasies come true and you do whatever you want to me til I don't even know my own name and all I can see, taste, hear, feel is the two of you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deals in The Library

A long sigh tumbled out of the duo's throats before they realised what was happening and turned to stare at each other, blood red, angry eyes meeting the happy yet cold violet ones before a ruler whistled through the air to smack against the table between them. Jumping guiltily they slowly turned their heads to see the object of their desire, lips pursued in mock fury and a sly glint dancing around his eyes, as his hands rested on his hips, one jutted out to the side as he leant forward slightly.  
"This is a library," Matthew said slowly, pausing to run his tongue along his dry lips. He grinned internally as he saw them stare for a brief moment before flushing red slightly.  
"So unless you have something better to do," Matthew leant forward and lowered his voice and watched as they both moved in accordance with him, transfixed.  
"Then do your work!"  
Student and volunteer teacher both looked at each and then back down onto the tiny mathematical equations that were almost etched into the paper and let out a loud moan, heads thunking down onto the desk. Matthew giggled and said, almost conversationally, "I have much better ways of making of you both moan."

By the time the words had fully sunk in and their heads had snapped back up, he had moved away, jeans almost sinfully tight as his hips swayed as he walked.  
"I don't know how much longer I can stand this," Gilbert hissed, reflexively pulling a battered cigarette out of his pocket before Ivan's much larger hand clamped around it, his sharp nails digging in for the briefest of moments, enough to start the familiar warmth to shoot downwards as he let go.  
"Not until we have all left comrade," Ivan said, violet eyes wide and staring at the red half-moons imprinted on Gilberts skin for a moment before his gaze returned to Matthew who seemed to have decided that very moment to kill his two admirers by bending down  _across_  one of the desks, arse high in the air and moving slightly.  
"I have never hated you so much right now," Ivan breathed, his mouth dry and hands clenched into fists.  
Gilbert simply replied with an eloquent drawn out groan of " _Fuuuuuuck!_ " and slammed his head viciously down onto the desk for a second time, "Why did we agree to that deal last summer?"  
"How could we not?" Ivan said with a dark low chuckle before tearing his attention away as Matthew disappeared behind the shelves and rapping Gilbert on the head and jabbing a finger towards the now rumpled piece of paper.  
"Work. I won't fuck you til you do."  
"Sadistic bastard!" Gilbert grumbled, but complied.  
Unbeknownst to the silent pair, long slender fingers nudged a slanting book out of the way and Matthew stretched up on tiptoes in order to silently observe them.  
"I hope they realise that this is torture for me as well," he mumbled quietly, before pulling his glasses off and beginning to put them away before pausing to stare at them. If he was going be masochistic and torture himself, then they might as well suffer alongside him. As he walked out and into their line of sight, sensually biting the glasses leg as if in thought, he wondered how long it would take before they snapped?

* * *

"I want to make you scream for us."

"At least buy me a drink first big boy," came the slightly slurred reply as the man at the bar threw back his head to grin at Ivan, eyes shining in the muted lights of the club. "Make that two if your friend is going to join in!"  
"And then can we do what we want with you?" Ivan asked, stepping in close to Matthew, hand brushing down his silken cheek as Gilbert mirrored his actions on the opposite side, a serious expression on his normally carefree face. Matthew made a show of thinking before an odd expression passed over his face.  
"Let's play a game!"  
"What?" Gilbert said, a frown marring his face as he glanced over at Ivan.  
"Oui!" Matthew trilled, waving his hand at the bartender who sashayed over to them, saw the two standing young men and burst out laughing. Matthew flushed a delicious shade of red and managed to slur out a tirade of French swear words before the man returned with a tray of shots.  
"If you can hold your drink better than I can then you can fuck me twenty ways til Sunday. If I win, then you have to wait til Gilbert leaves school."  
Ivan turned, managing to make even that simple movement predatory and dangerous, and it was Gilbert's turn to flush.  
"I only have to re-sit a few exams," he mumbled, "I'll be out in three months."  
"So? Three months and I will make your wildest fantasies come true and you fuck me til I don't even know my own name and all I can see, taste, hear, feel is the two of you slamming into me. Or you can be cowards."  
"Done," they replied in unison, blood rushing south as they failed to notice the bartender break down into another fit of manic giggles.

* * *

The library was dark, save for one light on the largest desk in the centre of the room, shielded by the tall dark bookcases. Matthew hummed quietly to himself as he picked up the last pile of papers to put them neatly away, but before he could move more than a few steps, he was easily picked and slammed onto the desk, all of his breath leaving him.

"Keep quiet."  
The low growl next to his ear caused his half-hearted struggles to cease as rough impatient hands grasped desperately at his shirt. A second pair of hands descended upon his bare chest the moment Ivan ripped his shirt open, pushing it halfway down his arms, pinning them by his sides. Matthew eyes flickered open, hissing as Gilbert leant forward to bite gently at one nipple, licking it until it hardened before moving onto the other one. Meanwhile Ivan had pulled down Matthew's trousers and was idly stroking his quickly hardening length, running his thumb over the sensitive slit in the head on every other stroke causing loud and frequent moans to escape from the trembling Canadians mouth. An evil glint in his eye Ivan reached up one hand and tugged on Gilbert's hair, relishing in the quiet groan he caused and the slightly pain filled moan from Matthew as Gilbert's sharp teeth bit harshly down, drawing blood. Ivan beckoned the albino down and he quickly complied, pausing occasionally to lick long trails down Matthew's stomach whenever the Canadians cries of complaint grew dangerously loud.  
"Suck me," Gilbert rasped out, eyes wild with hunger as he licked away a smear of blood from the corner of his mouth. Matthew paused for a moment, transfixed by Gilbert's cock which bobbed just out of his reach before he pushed himself up slightly, sucking the head into his mouth, cheeks hollowing. An explosive groan erupted from the Prussian's mouth before he wrapped his mouth around Matthew's cock, taking as much of it into his mouth until it bumped the back of his throat causing him to gag as Matthew hips shot upwards reflexively.

Ivan, who had been watching, moved forwards and pressed Matthew's hips down with one strong hand, fisting the other into Gilbert's hair and pulling harshly until the albino released Matthew's member with an obscene pop, tears streaming down his face. Ivan leaned forward, licking away the salty trails before capturing his mouth in a demanding kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, for a brief moment until Matthew swallowed around Gilbert's cock, causing the man to groan into Ivan's mouth and allowing the others tongue to flicker around teasingly before withdrawing. The Russian crouched down, moving the chair out of his way, to fully inspect his prize. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a tube of lube and slathered three of his large fingers before pressing one slowly into the Canadian's entrance.

"Please fucking fuck me!" Matthew moaned, hips straining against the bruising grip Gilbert now had on them. "I'm already stretched enough for your cock so just fucking do it already!" He almost shouted the last bit, feeling the Russian's finger brush the spot inside him that made him see stars. Ivan chuckled slightly, pulling his fingers out and standing back up to his full height.  
"Gilbert, get off~" he said, an almost childish glee in his voice, that masked the grumble of other who reluctantly climbed off of Matthew, divesting him of his trousers and underwear as he did so. The Canadian slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, eyes glazed and a pink blush across his cheeks as he realised that he was now naked, while the others were fully clothed. Ivan ignore that, scooping him up effortlessly once again and placing him on the floor. Matthew let out a quiet noise of displeasure as the rough carpet scraped against his front, moving onto his hands and knees but he was quietened by Gilbert pressing his lips incessantly to his, tongues intertwining as Ivan pressed his lubed cock to his entrance.  
"Beg for it," he hissed, dominance clear in his voice as he grabbed hold of Matthew's hair, yanking it harshly causing Matthew's back to arch and his pleas to slip out tinged with slight pain.  
"Please please please! Need your cock so deep inside me that I can't move! Need it so badly, please- Aaah!"  
His last word cut off into a pleasured cry as Ivan sunk himself into the still tight heat, a growl falling from his lips. He thrusted upwards experimentally as soon as he felt the Canadian relax around the intrusion and was rewarded with another groan of pleasure before Matthew sucked Gilbert's cock back into his mouth like a drowning man. The sudden movement caused Gilbert's hips to buck reflexively into the wet heat, but Matthew took it, flicking his tongue around the gently pulsing member as he felt the saltiness of pre come coat the back of his throat.

Ivan paused for a moment, seeing his disappointed whine in the groan that fell from Gilbert's mouth as his hands grabbed desperately at Matthew's hair, pulling it slightly. He slammed back in, choking Matthew on Gilbert's cock as he did so. Gilbert pulled back out of the man's mouth and reached across to grab hold of Ivan's scarf, roughly pulling the Russian to lick and nip at his grinning mouth. Ivan snarled quietly, hips moving slowly and powerfully as Matthew's eyes rolled backwards in his head as sparks exploded behind his eyes. Cries that bordered dangerously on screams filled the once quiet library as Ivan's grip tightened on Matthew's hips, tight enough to leave bruises, as he kissed Gilbert roughly, hand wrapped loosely around Gilbert's neck. Matthew shifted, supporting his weight on one arm as the other reached down wrapping around his neglected cock. Teeth sunk into his neck, drawing blood and a cry from him as Ivan's larger hand grabbed hold of his cock, fingers looping tightly around the base causing him to buck his hips in futile desperation.

"I bet I can make you come just. From. Fucking. Your. Desperate. Hole. Like. This," Ivan grunted, hips slamming into Matthew, expertly hitting his prostate each time causing more delicious cries to fall from his lips.  
" _Yesss_!" Matthew hissed, nails scrabbling on the carpeted floor before Gilbert stepped close and lifted his head, hands gentle yet demanding as Matthew opened his mouth again as the albino leant down and kissed him, tongues intertwining as Matthew's body began to tremble with the force of the oncoming orgasm. He wrapped his hand around Gilbert's cock and began to stoke him, gently at first, but as Ivan continued with his relentless thrusts, he sped up in time with the hammering on his prostate as the warmth coiled in his stomach.

Matthew came with a cry, back arching, causing Ivan to move even deeper inside him before his wail was cut off by Gilbert roughly pushing his cock back into his open mouth. The moans vibrated through his cock, the warm coil tight in his stomach, as he thrusted desperately, hitting the back of Matthew's throat before he came as well, warm cum spurting down his throat, so deep that he couldn't taste it before he withdrew carefully. Matthew gasped for breath and groaned as Ivan's thrusts didn't slow or waver as his walls clamped down on the intrusion until he heard the snarl emitted from the Russian who succumbed and came with one final, powerful thrust, warmth spreading inside Matthew, who collapsed to the floor as Ivan withdrew slowly.

"Was that worth the wait?" Matthew asked sleepily as the duo cleaned up what they could and refastened their trousers, internally lamenting that they never got to mark the pale skin before them, as Matthew sat, still completely naked.  
"Can we do this again… only this time-"  
"We both get to fuck you without having to wait three months."  
"Well there is a shower in the back, so I don't know about you boys, but I'm going. You're welcome to join me," Matthew added, pausing in his walk to turn around and wink at them both. "After all you did buy me those drinks."


End file.
